What if Walt Disney Animation Studios produced most of the prequels and sequels only on Disney+?
Many of you Disney fans already know, of course, that Disneytoon Studios closed its doors back in 2018, after producing a long line-up of animated Disney sequels, mainly in direct-to-video (while occasionally releasing some films for theaters) and Walt Disney Animation Studios had to return to making sequels that they recently produced in 2018 and 2019 respectively, which they haven’t done ever since 1999 and never to mention when both Disneytoon Studios and Pixar Animation Studios were involved. Though after those two sequels were made in this past decade, we are unsure if WDAS has plans to produce more sequels in the following future (apart from the ones that fans demanded). So how about we could use our mind to wish if Disney Animation would plan to produce most of the prequels and sequels exclusively for Disney+ streaming service, while Disney could continue make more original animated content for theaters, right? Changes *While the studio makes most of the new prequels and sequels, the exceptions are the Disney films that already got sequels and prequels before. **The only two exceptions are The Rescuers (due to its sequel being produced by Disney Animation) and The Fox and the Hound. *The sequels to the traditional-animated films are given high-quality animation just like the good-reviewed Disney sequels. While they do make attempts to emulate the original films however, the style for these films are much more akin to The Princess and the Frog (with some tweaks and updates), Disney's latest traditional-animated film so far not counting the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film. **There would be some exceptions, however such as Anthology films in which will use different kinds of art styles. Films *''Dumbo II'' *''The Aristocats II: Marie's Great Adventure'' - (revered to KKDisney or Moon Silvight) *''Pinocchio 1½'' - The film takes place during the events of Pinocchio and focuses on J. Worthington “Honest John” Foulfellow and Gideon who are portraying as the main protagonists of the film. *''The Origin of the Seven Dwarfs'' - a prequel to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *''Treasure Planet: Origins'' - (reserved to Moon Silvight or KKDisney) *''The Rescuers: Escape from the Dark Castle'' - Bernard and Bianca are on their honeymoon at Hungary to visit Bianca‘s relatives. However, a century year old evil rat king kidnaps Bianca to his Dark Castle, thinking that she is a mouse princess whom he attempted to force her to marry him. So Bernard have to rescue her. *''Bill Sykes: Road to Determination'' - (reserved time KKDisney or Moon Silvight) *''The Rescuers: Africa’s Most Wanted'' - The Rescuers set out to Africa to save a herd of elephants who got captured by Africa’s most-wanted hunters for their tusks. Trivia: This film is also a crossover with Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King, who in turn help the Rescuers on their mission. *''The Fox and the Hound: The New Generation of Friendship'' - a third installment and the sequel to The Fox and the Hound, which sets place after the events of the first film. *''Untitled sequel to Home on the Range'' *''Robin Hood Stories'' - a sequel to the 1973 classic which Friar Tuck tells a group of children some of Robin Hood's adventures that took place during the timeline of the first film. *''Fantasia: Third Movement'' *''Bolt II'' *''The Great Mouse Detective Returns'' *''Tales of Taran and Elinowy'' - A prequel to the infamous The Black Cauldron. *''Sword in the Stone II: Arthur’s Kingdom'' Category:What If? Category:Theories Category:Disney Category:Disney+ Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Alternate Reality